To Rise and Listen
by Krylancelo
Summary: What would it have been like if Mustang had actually answered that desperate call from Maes Hughes? Would it have kept Glacier and Elysia from being so sad? Ch 2. R&R!
1. Hajimemasu

Summary: What would it have been like if Mustang had actually answered that desperate call from Maes Hughes? Would it have kept Glacier and Elysia from being so sad? R&R! 

Riza Hawkeye frowned when she heard the telephone ring vibrate through the dark office. The Eastern Headquarters was just about to close up for the night, but First Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang had both been delayed from departing to their respected homes for over a half hour. Roy Mustang had been errant with his current paper work and Riza was not about to let him off the hook even if his transfer was only days away.  
As the First Lieutenant paused in tidying up her desk she heard a groan from the corner office and the lifting click of the telephone being removed from its cradle. She smiled when her hands brushed against a small photograph of Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hughes, and herself, all standing happily together at last years military banquet. "Things were easier back then, I think." Riza whispered as she lifted the photograph and placed it in her desk drawer. Her happy musings were interrupted when Roy Mustang gave an angered cry then quickly slammed the phone down only to pick it up and dial less than two seconds later.

"A group of… yes… hurry… Central… yes, I know this isn't… just do it! A man's…." Riza flinched when she heard a string of angry words coming from Mustang's office. For a moment everything was silent, and Riza could just envision Mustang's angry face as the tension in the office intensified like fuel to a already raging flame.  
"Just GO!" Was the last thing she heard before the vibration of the phone hitting it's cradle was heard all throughout the Headquarters. It was accompanied by heavy breathing and Riza had to stop herself from running into the office to ask what was happening. Instead she clenched the side of her desk and resigned herself to wait until Roy Mustang decided to tell her.

A full five minutes passed before a calmer Roy Mustang walked out of his office and stepped up to stand beside the First Lieutenant. His voice was the thing that scared her.  
"Riza. I think its time you booked me that train to Central. No objections." He said as his eyes remained staring straight forward.  
Riza quickly went to the telephone and called the train station.  
"Two tickets from Eastern to Central, please. The Eastern Headquarters will cover all the cost incurred. Yes, tomorrow at eight, thank you." She said quietly.  
Riza Hawkeye's mind felt like it was floating through a icy haze in which she could not escape.  
His voice, it was trembling.


	2. Anata no yume desu

Colonel Roy Mustang flicked his gloved fingers together and the world went dead black.

* * *

In seconds, Maes Hughes' eyes flew open and he was met with the blurred figures of a blonde haired woman in all white and a officer with a pale coat over his normal military uniform.  
The woman slowly bent down and placed Hughes' glasses in his right hand. For a moment he felt pain as he lifted his hand and flexed the fingers. The man finished the action of closing Hughes' fingers around the cold, metal glasses, and the woman quickly wrote something down on a chart that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
Moments passed by in silence as Hughes clutched his glasses in hand, wondering if he should put them on so he could see faces.  
"You'll be in a…bit of pain for sometime. You were wounded out there, and you're a lucky guy to be alive." The man said.  
The woman lightly reached down and unclenched Maes hands, retrieving the glasses to put them on his face.

The man smiled but Maes noticed his eyes held none of that kindness. It held something else.  
Then his world went black.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye stowed away her luggage in the compartment then sat down beside Roy Mustang. She sighed when she remembered their conversation from the night before.  
"He could be dead." Roy Mustang had said in hushed tones as he and Riza had left the Eastern Headquarters at ten thirty last night. He could be dead. Her mind repeated as her stomach became uncomfortable with uncertainty. Hughes, the man who had always secretly, like she'd ever let him know it, made her happy with his jokes and his enthusiasm about life and everyone else's lives as well. He could be gone from their lives. His own could now be only a lifeless body.  
The thought made her feel nearly lifeless herself.

He could be dead… She repeated once more as she had closed her eyes and gone to sleep as they sat on the train to Central.

* * *

A few hours later, the sunlight penetrated her eyesight. "It'll be dark in a few hours." Roy said, as he lowered the window covering and gave Riza a sad look. "But when we leave this train, it will be busy. We'll need to get an investigation underway, and figure out Mae's whereabouts. Get some more sleep." And so she did.

Krylancelo's note:

This took a while to update but I had to figure out how much I wanted to put in this chapter. I have some other things done for it but there later on. Chapter 3 or 4. Thanks for the reviews, and of course, I'd appreciate more. What does everyone think of the title?

There'll be more next time.


End file.
